La búsqueda de los Objetos Perdidos
by Mr. J.M
Summary: Percy, Jasón, Frank, Leo y Nico tienen una misión de la cual ni ellos piensan salir vivos, ya que esta vez no tendrán ayuda de sus novias. AVISO FINAL Y CUENTA OFICIAL.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos esta historia sera larga según SUS reviews y sin mas preambulos empezemos /(O.O)/.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**PERCY JACKSON**

Fin de la guerra. Paz, luego de haber estado en Roma, Mare Nostrum, Alaska el mismo Tártaro y otras cosas más.

Hubo una gran fiesta de victoria y todos se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas a dormir ya que más de las 11 no se podía o las Arpias venían y devoraban todo.

Cómo todos los semidioses tuvo pesadillas, se encontraba corriendo y sosteniendo un tridente. Al momento de darse cuenta que estaba corriendo y no paraba, empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Que pasa diosecillo, estás perdido?-le susurro una voz blanca que no identificaba.

-¿Quién eres?¿Que quieres?-preguntó nervioso Percy.

-Urano dios del cielo, las estrellas y todo eso, ah y tu bisabuelo.

El semidios sintió como se le revolvía el estomago pensando en su familia divina. La imagen cambió se encontraba en el Tártaro y vio como se reunían millones de monstruos o criaturas divinas que sin Annabeth no las conocería.

Vio a su lado millones de monstruos que no conocía, parecían mirarlo con odio. Y si no iban a estar alegres con el tipo que destruyo a sus compañeros.

-Volveré, han sobrevivido a mi estúpido hijo y la perra de mi mujer pero no sobrevivirán a mi.-decía riendo cruelmente como en las películas. Aún así notaba su débil voz, todavía no estaba en su forma completa y recuperado, había esperado.

La imagen fue desapareciendo poco a poco y despertó con un par de pelos rubios frente a su cabeza.

Era su chica lista, se pregunto que hacía en su cabaña.

-Annabeth, uh que haces en mi cabaña.

-Tienes 18 años Percy ya es hora de que madures.

-Okey pero recién me levanto, déjame despertarme.

-Tuve unas cuantas pesadillas-comentó a su novia.

-Todos las tenemos pero igual cuéntamelas.

-Urano regreso lo vi, tiene un ejercito increíble y un poder inigualable.-contó todo Percy. Desde lo de Urano y el ejercito hasta lo del Tártaro.

-Es mejor despejarse, acabamos de vencer a Gea, un poco más de tiempo estaría de lujo.

-Pienso igual-contestó.

-Percy, ¿vamos a la playa?-preguntó Annabeth.

-Si chica lista.-respondió Percy sin otra excusa.

Caminaron un rato de la mano, sobre la arena. Tocaba los pies de el llenándolo de una sensación caliente y familiar, era uno de los lugares donde se sentía muy a gusto.

El pelo de la rubia caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos grises destellaban como cuando peleaban juntos. Acercó sus labios y de repente tuvo la sensación que su cerebro sufría un peligroso cortocircuito.

-¿Te gusto no?

-Siempre me gusto.

Pasaron un largo tiempo abrazados hasta que se sintió el olor familiar de la barbacoa.

-¡RAPIDO QUE NOS PERDEMOS LA COMIDA-le gritó su novia.

Corrieron y llegaron justo, si no fuera porque todo el Campamento Mestizo se rió no estarían rojos hasta la medula.

-Se nos hi-zo al-go tarde.-comentó Percy.

-Ya tortolitos siéntense y coman pero separados-dijo Clarisse, mientras todos reían.

Percy se sentó y comió sentado, esa pesadilla lo ponía muy deprimido, ni bien acababan con algo empezaba otra cosa.

A la tarde tipo 2 el hijo del mar le contó todo lo que soñó a Quirón.

-No digamos nada, podríamos causar pánico-recomendó el viejo centauro.

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondió.

Salió de la casa grande y se dirigió nuevamente a la playa pero algo inesperado paso frente a todo el campamento.

Apareció Rachel. Percy de inmediato fue a saludarla llevaba un camisón con manchas de pinturas y una gorra que decía SALVEN LAS BALLENAS. Entonces cayo al piso débilmente.

El hijo del mar la sostuvo antes de que su cabeza diera con el pasto, pero Rachel ya no estaba igual:

Tenía una mirada muerta en sus ojos y su piel bronceada ahora la veía muy pálida. Entonces cayo en la cuenta.

Percy odiaba esto. Lo había presenciado en su tercer año y luego de derrotar a Cronos.

Abrió su boca y dijo su profecía:

**5 mestizos, la tormenta, el mar, el fuego, **

**la muerte y la guerra, han de llegar, **

**las llaves de la condena usarse deben,**

**antes del solsticio, o el cielo se levantara,**

**un nuevo mundo renacerá o perecerá.**

Rachel cayo devuelta pero Percy la sostuvo, Will se la llevo y la fue atender.

Quirón apareció a lo lejos, tenía una mirada seria, de esas que no contemplaba hace años.

-Rachel acaba de predecir la nueva profecía Quirón-le comentó Percy.

-¡MALDICIÓN, NO PASAN NI 1 AÑO Y YA ESTAMOS METIDOS EN ESTO!-rugió enojado el centauro.

-Todos pensamos de igual manera señor-le respondió Percy enojado también.

-Aún así hay que pensarla y resolverla, Percy llama a los que fueron mencionados-ordenó Annabeth.

-Voy enseguida-le hizo caso y se dirigió a la de Jasón.

La cabaña 1 era gigantesca, tenía un gran pórtico celeste y azulado por un lado, la manija que abría la puerta estaba echa de oro puro y el piso era de mármol a diferencia de la suya, no podía evitar sentirse algo celoso, pero con su cabaña estaba a gusto. No la cambiaría por nada.

-¿Estás ahí Jasón?-preguntó Percy.

-Ahí voy, ayer me tuve una pelea con Piper, así que no pude dormir bien-le contestó y contó Jasón.

-Uh, bueno no importa, hay otras cosas importantes, la nueva profecía se acaba de decir, debemos hablar con Quirón, te espero acá afuera. Tomate tu tiempo-le contestó.

-Salgó, ¿ok?-le preguntó Jasón.

-Si amigo.

Jasón iba vestido con una remera naranja que decia Half-Blood y un jean viejo, al lado de eso llevaba su espada-moneda.

-Ahora tengo que visitar a Frank en roma, iré a buscarlo en mi Pegaso, ve a La Casa Grande-le dijo Percy.

Tomó su caballo y se dirigió a Roma.

**CONTINUARA...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Primer capitulo de esta serie, díganme si les gusto en los reviews, nos leemos después Mr. JM.**


	2. Leo y su bunker

**Aca mi nuevo super-duper fic :D**

**PERSONA MISTERIOSA-Tus fics apestan.**

**YO- T.T ¡CALLATE!**

**PERSONA MISTERIOSA- *se ríe malvadamente***

**YO- Veremos que dicen los reviews e.e**

**Disfruten :D**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

JASON GRACE

-¿Estás ahí Jasón?-preguntó una voz tras el pórtico de su puerta.

El hijo de Jupiter estaba cansado, MUY cansado, todo gracias a Pipes. El la quería pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir enojo. ¿QUE? ¿El no tenía derecho a enojarse?.

Comenzó por un pañuelo sip un pañuelo. Resulta que se había sonado los mocos con el pañuelo de Pipes que era un trapo muy sagrado al parecer. Se lo había dado de regalo su padre cuando cumplió los 12, según él era por ser una niña buena.

Piper al darse cuenta de la tragedia de su pañuelo se enojo y le regaño a Jasón. Bueno no es tan malo pero le había sacado su PS4 con Leo y nadie podía sacarle a un hombre su PS4.

-Ahí voy, ayer tuve una pelea con Piper, así que no pude dormir bien-le contesto Jason.

-Uh, bueno no importa, hay otras cosas importantes, la nueva profecía se acaba de decir, debemos hablar con Quirón, te espero acá afuera. Tomate tu tiempo-contestó.

¡¿Bueno no importa?! Quien era ese chico para decirle a el que sus cosas no importan. Entonces recordó, el semidios más fuerte visto jamás en la tierra, vencedor de titanes, portador de la maldición de Aquiles, Heroe del olimpo etc.

Pero lo raro de todo eso es que el hijo de Poseidón era bueno, amigable, y leal. Siempre había visto a Neptuno de la forma mala, pero siendo semidios griego era el más bueno con sus hijos.

Se vistió y le dijo a Percy:

-Salgó, ¿ok- le preguntó.

-Si amigo.

Jasón llevaba puesto unos jeans viejos con la remera que decía Half-Blood, y obviamente consigo su espada-moneda.

-Ahora tengo que visitar a Frank en roma, iré a buscarlo en mi Pegaso, ve a la Casa Grande-le dijo Percy.

Montó su pegaso Blackjack y se dirigió al campamento Jupiter.

Jasón no sabía qué hacer, primero lo despertaban y luego se iba, Sera urgenrte esa profecía pensó.

Luego de vencer a Gea, Percy decidió quedarse con sus amigos en el Campamento Mestizo y le dejo a Jasón su pretoria, pero este se la legó a Frank quien siempre le fue fiel.

Así que le dejo su pretoría a él.

En su viaje a la Casa Grande vio a Piper sentada con sus hermanos/as hablando no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos cuando vio a un campista de Ares coquetear con ella y su novia sonrojarse.

Hubiera ido enseguida si no fuera por Annabeth, ¡DIOSES! Casi salto del susto pero se controlo, esos ojos grises lo miraron examinándolo como una profesora cuando ve si su alumno se copia de alguien.

-Jasón menos mal que te encuentro, debes venir para la nueva Gran Profecía-ordenó Annabeth.

-Umm si pero... ¿ya?-preguntó.

-Es necesario-contestó, aunque le pareció una orden, estuvo seguro de que Reyna y ella se hubieran llevado muy bien si Percy no hubiese sido elegido para el intercambio.

-Ok, te sigo.

Caminaron expectantes del público, quienes susurraban: ¿La gran Profecía? ¿Otra vez?

Siguieron en silencio y al fin llegaron. La Casa Grande era gigante, tenía el ático azul y por la ventana podían verse varios trofeos de semidioses, en la puerta se encontraba el Señor D (Dioniso) y Quiron jugando un juego de cartas.

Luego de que Quiron ganara (otra vez) los atendió.

-Como saben la nueva profecía ah sido dictada por Rachel, dado que se necesitan a todos los heroes conocidos posible. Por eso lo mandé a Percy a buscarte, aunque creo que también fue por Frank.

-¿Y cuál es lo siguiente?

-Necesitamos encontrar a Leo, lo hemos buscado por todo el campamento y no lo encontramos, tu que lo conoces bien, porfavor dime si lo encuentras.

-Lo traeré vivo señor-contestó Jasón decidido.

-Confió en ti.

El hijo de Jupiter salió de la Casa Grande, sabía dónde estaba. Jason cruzo el Campamento Mestizo hasta encontrar a Leo. Vio la gran muralla con un gran entrada. El bunker 9. Durante el tiempo en el que llegaron al campamento era el único lugar donde se la pasaba.

No le contaba a nadie ya que si no todos lo molestarían. Sus inventos. Obviamente al ser hijo de Hefesto Leo poseía un don para la herramienta.

Desde su estadía en el, Leo había creado grandes monstruos (artificiales para entrenar), automatas y muchas cosas más. Había agregado nuevas cosas en todo el lugar (WIFI, television para la noche de películas y un centro médico más grande).

Cuando llegó, reconoció a Leo sentado con una llave inglesa y las manos llenas de grasa sucia.

-Eh amigo, sal de la cueva te extrañamos todos-contó Jasón.

Leo saltó del susto y se cayo su silla.

-Vamos amigo, casi termino mi nuevo automata-sirviente, te hace la tarea...-no lo dejo terminar ya que lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevo.

-¡SUELTAME, ABUSADOR!-gritaba Leo haciendose la victima.

-Cállate.

Lo llevó a rastras por el campamento, hasta la Casa Grande.

-Lo encontré estaba en...

La mirada de Leo advirtió que si seguía cantando no iba a ver la luz de sol por meses.

-Estaba en el baño, señor-corrigió el hijo de Hefesto.

-Oh, como no se nos ocurrió buscar ahí.

-Ahora, podemos proseguir-dijo Annabeth con una mirada ceñuda.

-Si querida. Como saben la nueva profecía acaba de ser dictada y la vamos a resolver. Faltan Nico, Frank y Percy. Annabeth busca a Nico, Jasón y Leo esperen a Percy en el establo donde seguro aparecerá pronto-lo último se escucho esperanzado.

-Entonces, todavía no haremos un consejo de guerra-pregunto indirectamente Annabeth.

-No, ¿por qué habría que hacerse uno?-preguntó.

-Solo se me ocurrió.

-Se que extrañas esos tiempos, pero hasta que no se aparezca ningún peligro no haremos nada.

-Bueno, entonces manos a la obra-dijo Annabeth y todos se dirigieron a sus definidas tareas.

Jasón salió rápidamente con Leo a su lado. Este estaba muy cansado como para protestar.

Esperaron a Percy, pero no se veía rastro de el. Entonces al fin ocurrió algo interesante.

Un perro del infierno apareció junto a una chica rubia y de ojos grises, al lado de esta había un chico con el pelo negro y mirada sombría, pálido aunque su sonrojo lo ocultaba.

-Encontre a Nico...

**CONTINUARA...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**YO- ¿Y qué te pareció eso persona misteriosa?**

**PERSONA MISTERIOSA- *mirada de suficiencia***

**YO-Sigues sin responder.**

**PERSONA MISTERIOSA- Es más malo que yo con las chicas U.U**

**YO: XDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Los reviews lo diran.**

**NOS LEEMOS .**


	3. AVISO

**AVISO:**

**BUENO CHICOS, SIENTO QUE ME TOME TIEMPO PARA DECIR ESTO, PERO FINALMENTE Y LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO DECIDÍ QUE ERA HORA DE AVISARLES QUE CAMBIE DE CUENTA.**

**Shinigamii18 ES MI ACTUAL CUENTA Y DONDE TRATO DE ESCRIBIR A DIARIO EN MIS 4 FICS (ME CONCENTRO EN DOS DE ELLOS).**

**TODA LA INFORMACIÓN PUEDEN VERLA EN MI PERFIL Y ENTENDERAN. BUENO NOTARAN QUE ESTOS FICS YA NO LOS CONTINUARE PUESTO QUE TENGO VARIAS IDEAS EN MENTE Y MUCHO TRABAJO, PERO SI DESEAN SEGUIR VIENDO ALGO DE UN ESTILO PARECIDO PUEDEN CONTINUAR VIENDO MIS FICS EN LA CUENTA QUE MENCIONE ARRIBA. **

**CREO QUE ERA TIEMPO DE AVISARLES Y BUENO…EXPLICAR EL PORQUE DEL ABANDONO. UN BESO MUY GRANDE A TODOS Y RECUERDEN QUE NO DEJE DE ESCRIBIR, LO SIGO HACIENDO PERO EN MI CUENTA DE Shinigamii18.**

**Mucha suerte y éxitos.**


End file.
